Anata
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: Quando se acha o conforto em quem menos se espera, valerá a pena deixar tudo isso para trás por um passado que já machucou? Yaoi 3 x 2, 1 x 2, 3 x 4 CAP FINAL ON!
1. CAP I

**Anata**

**Parte 1**

– Por que você não corta essa franja?

– Por que você não corta seu cabelo? – Cruzei meus braços sobre seu peito, suspirando.

Eu nunca conseguia vencê-lo numa discussão, era humanamente impossível. Talvez só Heero conseguisse, mas eu não queria pensar nele.

– Acho que ele mostra bastante minha personalidade. – Seus dedos contornaram meu rosto.

– Mostrar? – Sorri, estalando um beijo em seu queixo. – Você quer dizer esconder, huh? E pensando bem tem muito a ver com sua personalidade mesmo, te dá um ar misterioso. – Um mínimo sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. – E sexy. – Passei a língua por sua boca. – Extremamente sexy.

O verde dos seus olhos escureceu e logo seus braços se fecharam a minha volta, me carregando por sob aquela onde de prazer que sempre me proporcionava.

Não nos amávamos, o que sentíamos não ultrapassava uma amizade muito forte, e eu sabia. E sabia que jamais passaria disso. A única coisa que parecia crescer entre nós era o tesão que sentíamos quando estávamos juntos.

Quando tempo havia se passado?

Seis meses? Um ano?

Eu não saberia dizer, desde que os motivos que nos levaram a nos encontrar passaram a doer mais, decidimos não pensar no tempo.

Sabíamos que nem mesmo tempo apagaria o que havia acontecido com cada um de nós.

Ele tinha seu próprio sofrimento, fora abandonado. Como eu.

E quando decidimos viver nossas vidas...nos encontramos.

Suspirei profundamente quando o peso de seu corpo desabou sobre o meu. Ainda era um pouco estranho que os olhos que me fitavam depois do ato fossem verdes. Não azuis.

– Duo? – Sorri para ele, tirando a franja da frente de seu olho. – Perdido em pensamentos? – Assenti.

– É difícil, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. – Ele me deu um de seus sorrisos tristes. – Não consigo me livrar disso. Como foi que isso aconteceu? Como...nós dois...de repente...

– Acho que foi no terceiro dia que você estava aqui, lembra? – Fechei meus olhos, sentindo-o deitar-se ao me lado, me envolvendo com seus braços. – Estava sentado na cama, chorando, murmurando o nome dele...e eu, bem...eu estava sentindo o que sempre sinto: falta do...dele. – Depositou um beijo em minha testa. – Acho que foi quando nossos olhares se cruzaram...sentíamos a mesma coisa, tanta dor, tanto... – Coloquei um dedo sobre seus lábios. – Bem acho que foi naquele momento que me senti terrivelmente atraído por você.

– Nunca vai passar disso, não é? – Ele negou. – Oh, Trowa...será que isso é o certo?

– Somos amigos, Duo...só temos o bônus do sexo na nossa amizade. – Soquei seu braço, sorrindo.

Adorava a forma dele de ver o mundo.

– E se Quatre surgisse? – Perguntei, seriamente, sentindo-o enrijecer.

– Não poderia ficar sem ele. – Confessou, com um sorriso melancólico. – Eu sei, Duo...sei que ele ainda me ama e eu...

– Você ainda o ama, da mesma forma que eu também amo o Heero e blá blá blá.

– Por que aqueles dois tinham que ser tão complicados? – Ri. – Quer dizer, nós dois que não nos amamos ficamos juntos... – O cortei antes que continuasse.

Não queria ouvi-lo dizendo que Heero não me amava.

Doía pra cacete.

Compreendendo minha dor, ele abaixou o rosto, me beijando carinhosamente.

O poder que os lábios dele exerciam quando tocavam os meus era...estranho. Eu me acalmava completamente, me rendendo somente àquela sensação.

A cada dia eu lamentava não ama-lo e que ele não me amasse.

Tudo teria sido mais fácil.

Eu não teria que suportar as palavras duras de Heero naquele maldito bilhete quando tudo acabou.

E Trowa, meu doce amigo, não teria que enfrentar toda a insegurança de Quatre.

Mas o destino, que sempre foi uma entidade mesquinha e cruel, nunca conspirava a nosso favor.

– Preciso de um banho. – Ele assentiu, abrindo espaço para que eu me movimentasse. – Podemos sair para almoçar depois? – Assentindo, ele também se ergueu, pronto a arrumar a bagunça sobre a cama.

Nunca cogitávamos a possibilidade de um banho juntos.

Isso era algo que eu tinha apenas com Heero. Algo que era só nosso e que, depois do fim, passou a ser algo que eu guardava para mim.

Por isso os banhos, depois de estar com Trowa, eram tão dolorosos.

Mas tentei não pensar nisso enquanto trancava a porta para desfazer minha trança.

Trowa também nunca vira meus cabelos soltos.

Mais uma coisa que era somente...minha e de Heero.

Não...melhor não pensar nisso.

Depois de uns bons quarenta minutos, me permiti sair do banheiro.

– Tro, meu xampu acabou, me lembre de comprar quando sairmos pra almoçar, ok? – Gritei, a caminho do quarto.

Mas asseguro que não deveria ter feito isso.

No momento que entrei no cômodo, não foi um par de olhos verdes que me encarou. Os olhos que me fitavam eram azuis.

Claros.

**1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2**

Odiava hospitais.

Não por causa de tudo que representava, já que nunca tive medo da morte.

Era o cheiro...o maldito cheiro que me trazia uma amarga lembrança.

Uma missão perigosa e um Duo deitado num desses leitos, inconsciente, praticamente morto.

Estremeci.

Não gostava de lembrar.

Nem da ocasião e nem de Duo.

Na verdade, o último pensamento, fazia meu coração bater rápido demais, e eu não gostava disso, não gostava de saber que aquele americano exercia tanto poder sobre mim.

E o pior era que, provavelmente eu o encontraria.

Naquele mesmo maldito hospital.

Caminhei pelos corredores movimentados, evitando esbarrar com enfermeiras aqui e ali, mas quando tomei o caminho para o Centro de Tratamento Intensivo, o fluxo de pessoas diminuiu consideravelmente.

Mas o cheiro pareceu mais intenso.

De longe enxerguei Wufei, que parecia muito nervoso. E isso não era típico dele.

Trowa parecia ainda mais nervoso, os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados.

Estranhei, pelo que soube, ele e Quatre não estavam mais juntos há muitos meses. Por que o desespero?

Então, como uma visão saída de algum sonho, Duo surgiu, saindo pelas portas de vai e vem que davam acesso a uma área mais restrita.

Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, a trança quase desfeita e seus olhos não estavam melhores que o de Trowa.

Isso fez meu peito se apertar.

Eu queria estar ali para consola-lo, abraça-lo como tantas vezes já fizera. Enfiar a mãos por seus cabelos e cantar algo baixinho em seu ouvido.

Mas eu não podia, havia sido minha escolha me afastar.

Abandona-lo completamente, partir sem palavra alguma, apenas um bilhete.

Não me surpreenderia caso ele não quisesse mais me ver. Na verdade, isso seria bom pra nós dois. Eu jamais seria capaz de dar tudo que ele precisava. Ou talvez fosse, mas nunca me libertaria pra isso.

Vi Duo abraçar Trowa, afundando o rosto em seu peito. Os dedos do moreno apertaram a cintura do americano com força, enquanto balançava o corpo levemente, movendo os lábios, parecendo entoar alguma canção.

Pisquei, completamente confuso.

Aquele abraço parecia tão íntimo, tão...surreal.

Eu não queria acreditar no quadro que estava sendo pintado em minha mente. Duo e Trowa. Juntos. Juntos como um casal.

Duo...não me amava mais?

Me escondi num vão que havia no corredor, sufocando um gemido quando vi os lábios de Trowa encontrarem a testa de Duo, num beijo extremamente carinhoso.

Não...era mentira.

Não fazia sentido. Durante toda a guerra, durante todos os momentos, o amor que Trowa sentia por Quatre era claro, completamente óbvio, da mesma forma que o loiro o amava.

Que merda de jogo mental era aquele? Eu só podia...estar imaginando coisas.

Duo era _meu_.

– Eu sei que é estranho, sempre imaginei Duo apenas com você. – Me assustei ao ouvir a voz calma de Wufei.

– Eles...estão juntos? – Tentei soar indiferente, mas não consegui.

– Não mais. – Estiquei o pescoço, vendo os dois sentados, com mãos juntas, mas não entrelaçadas. – Depois de hoje, acho que não mais...aliás...acho que nunca estiveram, era apenas um encontro de...corpos, ou só buscaram apoio quando...foram deixados.

Suspirei.

Wufei e sua maldita sabedoria.

Mas ainda assim, seu semblante calmo não conseguiria apagar a ira que cresceu dentro de mim.

Duo não podia estar com Trowa...não podia deixar mais ninguém tocar em seu corpo.

Uma fúria desconhecida explodiu e tudo que pude fazer foi caminhar até ele, rangendo os dentes.

Eu lhe quebraria a cara por ter me jurado amor e ter...ter...se deitado com Trowa.

– Maxwell. – Rosnei, vendo-o se erguer de súbito.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se entreabriu, mas nenhum som deixou os lábios bonitos.

Eu o mataria, se ele não tivesse desmaiado, desabando sobre Trowa.

**1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2**

Minha cabeça dava voltas, como uma maldita roda gigante descontrolada.

Nada entrava em foco.

As lembranças estavam embaçadas, emboladas em minha mente.

O banho, Quatre, o acidente, o sangue, o hospital, a doação, os braços de Trowa.

Heero.

Me sentei, rapidamente, sentindo como se meu cérebro tivesse sido jogado dentro de um liquidificador.

– Fei? – Chamei roucamente, sentindo minha garganta extremamente seca.

– Água? – Assenti, e um copo foi colocado em minhas mãos. Que tremiam.

Merda! Foram os malditos calmantes que Trowa me obrigara a tomar.

– Eram fracos, Duo, não se preocupe, em algumas horas o efeito passa. – Quase rosnei pra ele. – Por que não dorme mais um pouco?

– Quatre? – Algo estalou em minha mente e o fato de Wufei estar de preto não ajudava. – Como ele está? E Trowa?

– Quatre está praticamente fora de perigo, Trowa está com ele. – A voz fria e grave, fez todos os meus pêlos se arrepiarem, enquanto me sentia um garotinho de cinco anos.

– Heero? – Me virei em sua direção, sentindo meu cérebro protestar pelo mínimo movimento. – O que faz aqui? Você estava no hospital e...

– Wufei, pode nos deixar sozinhos? – O chinês, assentiu, fechando a porta quando saiu.

Tremi com a intensidade do olhar de Heero sobre mim.

Rapidamente, me enfiei debaixo das cobertas e lhe dei as costas.

– Quero conversar. – Murmurou, seco.

– Eu...eu...estou com muita dor de cabeça...os remédios... – Rudemente, ele me virou, encarando meus olhos.

A raiva que havia neles fez eu me encolher, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

Por Deus! Eu não conseguiria enfrentar tudo de novo. As mesmas palavras daquele maldito bilhete...tudo...não...eu não iria agüentar. Meus nervos já estavam em frangalhos por conta do que aconteceu com Quatre, eu não podia enfrentar Heero e seus malditos olhos azuis.

– Por que mentiu pra mim? – A pergunta direta me fez erguer timidamente os olhos.

– Do que está falando?

– Por que disse que me amava? Que nunca iria me esquecer? – Encarei seus olhos, confuso. – Por que...estava com Trowa, quando jurou que nunca seria de mais ninguém? – O tom era frio, imperativo.

E eu explodi.

Ignorando a dor, que parecia dividir minha cabeça em duas, me sentei novamente, agarrando o colarinho de sua camisa de forma bruta.

A dor de tudo que tinha acontecido, unida ao meu velho sentimento me fez perder o pouco controle que os malditos remédios não tinham levado.

– Está me cobrando, Yuy? – Gritei, sacudindo seu corpo. – Foi _você_ quem me abandonou, _você_ quem partiu sem nenhuma explicação, só uma merda de bilhete!

Seus olhos continuavam frios, mas havia um leve traço de surpresa.

– Heim? Por que está tão preocupado com quem me deito? Com quem estou? – Ele virou o rosto, mas eu o fiz me olhar, apertando seu queixo de forma firme. – Por que apareceu pra me atormentar? Por que surgiu de repente? Por que você sumiu...me deixou sozinho... – Meu tom diminuiu, não passando de um leve sussurrar. – Sem apoio, sem direção... – Minhas mãos caíram ao lado do meu corpo, impotentes.

Cristo! Eu não estava pronto para enfrenta-lo.

Eu desejei com todas as forças poder voltar ao dia anterior, aos braços de Trowa, onde eu só imaginava aquele confronto com Heero, onde só imaginava seu olhar frio e suas palavras duras.

Mas ele estava em minha frente.

Os cabelos rebeldes, o corpo perfeito, os olhos azuis profundos.

Era o maldito amor da minha vida.

– Por que Trowa? Por que justamente ele? – Dei um curto sorriso, dobrando minhas pernas e abraçando mais joelhos.

Ele estava lá quando eu precisei, da mesma forma que eu estava para ele. – Suspirei. – E então aconteceu...ele ama o Quatre, sempre vai amar, e eu sempre soube disso, mas...o que tivemos foi um apoio pra dor dele...e pra minha. – Arrisquei erguer os olhos, vendo-o um tanto quanto...estupefato.

– Você...não o ama?

Gargalhei sem humor algum.

Seria cômico, se não fosse trágico.

– Dê o fora, Heero. – Disse de forma firme. – Wufei pode cuidar de mim.

– Duo...

– Não venha com esses malditos jogos! Não aja como se tivesse ciúme! Como se me amasse! Nós dois sabemos dos seus sentimentos! Ou da falta deles. – Murmurei. – Vá embora, você já me fez sofrer demais.

Fechei os olhos, esperando que ele se fosse, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Meu corpo foi pressionado contra o seu e meus lábios foram beijados.

**1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2**

O gosto daquele beijo me trazia diversas recordações.

O sorriso fácil de Duo, seus olhos brilhantes quando me fitavam, seu corpo implorando pelo meu, sua receptividade.

E eu havia temido tudo isso.

Era felicidade demais para mim.

– Hee... – Ele se afastou, lábios inchados e olhos confusos. – Por quê?

– Foi você quem doou o sangue que Quatre precisava, deve estar cansado. – Murmurei, ternamente.

Duo sempre estivera ao meu lado.

E isso me assustava.

Quando eu me sentia triste, ele estava lá para me animar, por mais clichê que isso possa parecer. Quando aquela guerra dos infernos terminou e eu achei que não seria mais nada, Duo me guiou, não me dando direito a recusas, apenas tomou minha mão nas suas e me levou com ele.

E eu o havia abandonado por temer tudo aquilo.

Quando se tem algo muito precioso, o medo da perda torna-se muito forte. E isso eu não pude suportar. A idéia de perdê-lo me assustava, então, antes que acontecesse, eu parti.

Como um estúpido covarde que era.

Mas naquele momento, no quarto de Wufei, com Duo fraco e choroso em minha frente eu percebi que o amava muito mais que supunha.

Deus! Eu só queria tê-lo de volta, para abraça-lo e cantar baixinho em seu ouvido.

Aquele seu súbito envolvimento com Trowa me abriu os olhos. Na minha mente Duo estaria lá, esperando por mim, mas quando percebi, quando imaginei que ele pudesse colocar outro em meu lugar...não, eu não poderia perdê-lo.

– Heero, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Sua voz soou mais determinada e eu sorri.

– Eu...preciso de você. – Confessei, vendo-o arregalar os olhos. – Eu só...quando eu te vi com Trowa, todo aquele carinho, cumplicidade...Duo, eu quero isso pra mim, eu te quero de novo.

O tapa que ele me deu serviu, em parte, para expurgar meus pecados.

– Não brinque comigo, Yuy...não faça isso.

– Eu não brinco. – Disse calmamente, o puxando para um abraço, apesar de sua relutância.

Ele se deixou abraçar, suspirando vez ou outra.

Eu pude sentir, com grande clareza, o quanto ele havia esperado e ansiado por aquele contado e, com seu corpo em meus braços, percebi que eu mesmo sentira falta de seu calor.

A falta de sua presença chegara a ser fisicamente dolorosa naqueles meses.

Eu ansiara por seus beijos, ansiara por seus abraços, seus sorrisos e seus olhares doces.

– Duo? – Ele se afastou, esfregando os olhos. – O que aconteceu? Por que...Quatre está no hospital?

– Não agora, Heero...por favor. – Assenti, deitando-me e puxando-o para perto.

– Me dá uma chance? – Pedi, baixinho, abraçando-o.

– Heero...há coisas novas...Trowa, tudo que aconteceu. – Respirei fundo. – Amanhã...hoje apenas me deixe dormir, o efeito desses remédios dos infernos ficam indo e vindo...eu preciso dormir.

– Sim, anjo, durma. – Sussurrei, cobrindo-o. – E tente me perdoar por ter sido um maldito covarde.

– Canta pra mim? Como você fazia quando eu tinha pesadelos? – Senti meu peito se apertar e o abracei mais forte.

– Tudo que quiser, amor. – Suspirei, beijando sua testa.

Com os olhos fechados, mergulhado no calor de Duo e na doce aceitação de tudo que sentia, deixei minha voz sair, baixa e rouca, embalando Duo e meus próprios sentimentos.

_Nemure nakute mado no tsuki o miageta...  
Omoeba ano hi kara  
Sora e tsuzuku kaidan o hitotsu zutsu aruite kitanda ne  
Nani mo nai sa donna ni mi watashite mo  
Tashika na mono nante  
Dakedo ureshii toki ya kanashii toki ni  
Anata ga soba ni iru_

_Chizu sae nai kurai umi ni ukandeiru fune o  
Ashita eto terashi tsuzuketeru ano hoshi no you ni_

_Mune ni itsu no hi ni mo kagayaku  
Anata ga iru kara  
Namida kare hatete mo taisetsu na  
Anata ga iru kara_

_Arashi no yoru ga machi ukete mo  
Taiyou ga kuzurete mo ii sa_

_Modo kashisa ni jama o sarete umaku ienai kedo  
Tatoe owari ga nai to shite mo aruite yukeru yo_

_Mune ni itsu no hi ni mo kagayaku  
Anata ga iru kara  
Namida kare hatete mo taisetsu na  
Anata ga iru kara_

_To your heart _

_To your heart_

_To your heart _

_i need your love and care_

Continua...

_

* * *

_

**Hey, pessoas!**

**Antes que as perguntas venham eu respondo logo! Sim, eu ama 1 x 2 de paixão e jamais os separaria definitivamente! Só queria tentar algo diferente.**

**O título - Anata - Quer dizer _você_ em japonês.**

**A música usada é de uma banda chamada L'arcenCiel, e o título também é Anata.**

**Eis a tradução:**

_Sem conseguir dormir, eu olho para a lua pena janela  
se eu pensar sobre aquele dia  
na escadaria para os céus, eu caminhei degrau por degrau  
não há nada, não importa o quão longe eu olhe, de que eu esteja totalmente certo  
mas nos tempos felizes e tristes, você estava ao meu lado_

_no meu coração de um dia em diante ela vai brilhar  
por que você está aqui  
até que todas as minhas lágrimas sequem, tão preciosa  
por que voce está aqui_

_mesmo que uma noite tempestuosa venha  
mesmo que o sol apague, não importa_

_mesmo que a impaciência fique no meio e eu nao consiga realmente me expressar  
mesmo que não haja fim e eu continue caminhando_

_no meu coração de um dia em diante ela vai brilhar  
por que você está aqui  
até que todas as minhas lágrimas sequem, tão preciosa  
por que voce está aqui_

_para o seu coração  
para o seu coração  
para o seu coração  
eu preciso do seu amor e carinho_

**Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro cap!**

**E quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o próximo cap!**

**Bjus!**


	2. CAP II

**Cap 2**

Ainda era madrugada quando acordei.

Aquele maldito sentimento de culpa não me deixou dormir por mais que algumas poucas horas.

Chegava a ser...enervante.

Merda! Eu não tinha culpa! Eu não podia ter culpa...ele não estava com Trowa, ele o abandonara por sua maldita insegurança.

Eu não poderia prever a sua reação, nem tão pouco a merda do carro que virou a esquina em alta velocidade!

Merda! Merda! Merda!

Por que minha mente doentia tinha que ficar pintando que eu era o maldito culpado? Que nunca deveria ter me envolvido com Trowa?

– Duo? – Quase pulei da cama com o som da voz de Heero.

Céus!

Eu esquecera daquela parte da história!

Heero, que eu sempre imaginei ser um bastardo sem coração, que me abandonara como se abandona um cachorro, havia aparecido no hospital de repente.

Bem, nem tão de repente assim, já que sempre imaginei que ele era amigo de todos os pilotos, logo se Quatre estava quase partindo dessa para melhor, o certo seria se Heero aparecesse.

Mas claro que eu achava que isso era um pensamento unicamente meu e nunca pensei que Heero compartilhasse dele.

Porém ele me surpreendera.

Como também me surpreendera me pedindo uma chance e me tratando como se nós nunca tivéssemos nos separado, como se jamais houvesse existido aquele espaço de tempo em que eu sofri como um cão.

Merda! E minha cabeça ainda doía pelos malditos remédios.

– Duo? Tudo bem, amor? – Estremeci, sentindo como se alguém se divertisse batendo com uma pá na minha cabeça.

– Acho que sim. – Respondi, roçando o rosto em seu peito. – Mas vamos deixar essa coisa de "amor" pra depois, ok? Eu ainda estou em choque, com a cabeça doendo e existem milhões de coisas antes de tudo de acertar, se é que vai se acertar. – Ele suspirou, beijando minha testa.

– Certo, então tente descansar.

Céus! Um Heero compreensivo era demais pra eu suportar no momento.

Com extremo cuidado, me levantei, sentindo seus braços, relutantes, tentarem me segurar.

– Onde vai?

– Pro hospital, Trowa precisa de mim. – Ouvi um suspiro irritado. – E Wufei não vai gostar de nos ver dormindo juntos na cama dele, huh? – Ajeitei meus cabelos e fui até o banheiro lavar o rosto.

Quando voltei, Heero estava de pé, as roupas já meio no lugar e uma expressão nada agradável no rosto.

– Vou te levar. – Neguei. – São duas da manhã, Duo.

– Olha, Heero, eu vou pra ficar com o Trowa, se você for me levar, mantenha isso em mente, ok? – Seus dedos tocaram meu rosto.

– Eu nunca percebi o quanto eu te amo, amor, até saber que você está...estava com ele. – Eu ri, não me contendo e me jogando em seus braços.

– Isso é jogo sujo, Hee. – Murmurei, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

– Eu sei, amor, eu sei. – Depositou um beijo leve em minha testa e se afastou, segurando minhas mãos nas suas. – Eu vou te levar, mas...vou voltar pra cá, ok? De manhã eu vou com o Wufei.

– Heero, por que? – Perguntei, sinceramente.

O mundo não podia dar uma volta tão grande de repente, sem ter uma explicação lógica, certo?

– Medo, Duo...eu sempre pensei que você estaria lá, mas quando eu soube, quando vi você e o Trowa...Deus! Eu quis bater minha cabeça na parede por ser tão estúpido. – Eu ri. – Eu queria dizer que...

– Agora não, Heero, Trowa precisa de mim, certo? – Depositei um beijo em sua bochecha. – Depois nós dois conversaremos direito.

– Certo, Duo.

Não...nada estava certo naquelas vinte e quatro horas do inferno, mas o que fazer?

Minha cabeça ainda latejava e eu precisava pensar direito.

Havia Trowa, havia Quatre e havia Heero.

Eu amava Heero. Por Deus como eu amava! Mas não podia ignorar tudo que se passara nos últimos meses, não podia deixar de me lembrar do apoio que tive de Trowa.

Não...eu não lhe viraria as costas para ficar com Heero, que já ma abandonara uma vez.

Primeiro Trowa e o acidente de Quatre.

Depois eu pensaria em Heero e em meu coração que batia desesperado quando me lembrava da sua voz rouca embalando meus sonhos, com aquela música que me recordava do nosso tempo juntos.

**1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x1x2**

Eu tentei, juro que tentei, manter minha cabeça fria e perceber que Duo estava agindo da forma correta.

Eu o abandonara, não podia esperar que ele se jogasse em meus braços, cheio de paixão.

Mas vê-lo abraçando Trowa quando chegamos ao hospital doeu bastante.

Sequer um beijo ou uma palavra.

Simplesmente me virou as costas e correu de encontro ao moreno, envolvendo-o num abraço que eu mesmo sentira tantas vezes. Quase podia imaginar o calor que Trowa sentiu.

Os observei por algum tempo.

Era tortura vê-los abraçados, sussurrando coisas que eu queria desesperadamente saber.

Merda! Eu queria ir até lá e socar a cara de Trowa por alisar, tão carinhosamente, a trança de Duo. Do _meu_ Duo.

Eu precisava sair da lá e confiar que Duo ainda me amava e que, assim que Quatre melhorasse, tudo voltaria aos eixos.

Vi Duo tomar as mãos de Trowa nas suas e beija-las com carinho.

Merda! Eu precisava _mesmo_ sair dali.

Me encostei em uma das paredes claras, fora da linha de visão dos dois, fechando meus olhos, desejando ardentemente que, quando os abrisse novamente, Duo estaria nos meus braços, não nos de Trowa.

– Heero? – Bati a cabeça na parede com o susto.

– Por Deus, Duo! Quer me matar do coração? – Ele sorriu, bagunçando ainda mais meus cabelos.

– Vá pra casa de Wufei, certo? – Virei o rosto. – Não é confortável sentir seu olhar assassino sobre Trowa. – Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. – Por favor?

Eu conseguiria resistir aquele apelo tão doce?

Certamente que não.

– Eu vou sim, mas quero um beijo. – Murmurei, travesso.

– Pidão. – Sorri, sentindo os lábios macios sobre os meus.

Desejei abraça-lo e arrasta-lo de lá, levando-o para algum lugar bem longe de Trowa, mas, obviamente, não fiz isso.

Ainda restava um pouco do controle de soldado em mim.

– Vá e diga a Wufei que Quatre já está fora de perigo, ok? Apenas alguns pontos na testa, o corte no abdômen inspira muitos cuidados, mas a transfusão foi o suficiente. – Franzi as sobrancelhas. – A perna operada está bem.

– Só isso?

– Merda, Yuy, nada passa por você, não é? – Roçou seus dedos por meu rosto. – Ele está dopado, mas acordou durante a operação, por isso o desespero de Trowa e o meu.

– Mas...

– Tudo está bem agora. – Afirmou, sorrindo.

– Duo, como...

– Agora não, por favor. – Suspirei, irritado.

Por que ele se negava tanto a me contar o que realmente tinha acontecido?

Algo fez um clique em minha cabeça e me chutei mentalmente por não ter juntado as peças mais rápido.

– Ele viu você e Trowa? Juntos? Na cama? – Ele arregalou os olhos, mas logo sorriu suavemente.

– Trowa estava na cama, eu estava saindo do banho, com apenas uma toalha e bem...Heero, você entende, não há mais o que explicar. – Apertei seu braço levemente e ele suspirou. – Quatre ligou as coisas e correu como um desesperado, você o conhece, sabe bem que quando o controle foge...ele não o recupera tão rápido. – Abaixou a cabeça. – Foi atropelado quase em frente ao nosso...ao apartamento de Trowa. – Sufoquei um gemido dolorido. – Foi isso...nós viemos com a ambulância pra cá, algumas horas antes de você chegar.

– A culpa não foi sua, Duo, não se torture. – Disse firmemente, o abraçando.

Deus! Eu tinha certeza que alguma parte mesquinha e maldosa da mente de Duo estava dizendo que a culpa era dele, mas...merda! A culpa era minha que o abandonei, de Quatre por ter deixado Trowa...mas não de Duo! Nunca por culpa dele.

– Estou tentando enfiar isso na cabeça. – Sorriu suavemente. – Agora vá.

E eu fui.

Tentando pensar em como um piloto Gundam perde o controle e se deixa ser atropelado.

Se fosse eu no lugar de Quatre...merda! Eu teria atirado nos dois e depois atirado contra minha cabeça!

_Mantenha o foco Yuy._

Respirei fundo e tentei não pensar em como os braços de Trowa estariam em volta de Duo, dando o conforto que eu queria dar.

Mas eu não podia fazer nada.

A maldita culpa era minha.

**1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x1x2**

Heero era...tão doce quando ficava confuso.

Eu pude vê-lo lutando contra a própria vontade de esquecer aquilo tudo e me levar para longe.

E fiquei feliz por ele perceber que eu _precisava_ estar com Trowa no momento.

– Então...ele confessou que quer me matar? – Eu sorri suavemente, me sentando ao lado de meu amigo.

– Sim, assim que você sair desse hospital, ele vai atirar em você. – Trowa riu, deitando a cabeça no meu ombro.

– Duo, como tudo isso...

– Vamos deixar as coisas claras aqui. – Declarei, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. – Eu amo o Heero, sou louco por ele, mas, em hipótese alguma, vou destruir tudo que temos, entende? Eu não vou tirar meu traseiro desse hospital e nem vou sair do seu lado para estar com ele. E se você quiser manter o que tivemos nesses últimos meses, eu dou um pé no Yuy e pronto!

– Eu quero a sua felicidade, Duo. – Suspirei. – Jamais ficaria no seu caminho e no dele, você sabe. – Assenti. – Mas...eu preciso de você do meu lado agora, eu me sinto...tão culpado. – O abracei, carinhosamente.

– Também tem um lado desgraçado da minha mente que insiste em dizer que temos culpa, mas, Tro, você sabe que não é assim, não foi você quem terminou tudo, não foi você que foi inseguro e por Deus! Nós não podíamos saber que ele iria aparecer! – Ele riu. – Por isso vamos mandar esses pensamentos pro inferno e quando Quatre acordar, vamos nos concentrar em fazer ele não ficar com muita raiva de nós, certo? – Recebi um aceno positivo. – Talvez ele nos odeie um pouquinho, mas...

vOh, Duo...eu me sinto tão cansado, eu preciso tanto...

– Dele. – Completei, puxando-o para um dos sofás que havia ali e fazendo-o se deitar com a cabeça em minhas coxas. – Tudo vai ficar bem, você verá. – Murmurei, vendo-o dormir quase imediatamente.

Fechei meus olhos, minha cabeça ainda doendo um pouco, mas sentir Trowa perto de mim aliviou uma parcela da dor.

Nós dois estávamos naquela história e permaneceríamos juntos até o fim.

Não importando qual fosse.

Um flash de tudo que aconteceu cruzou minha mente e eu suspirei, cansado.

Queria Heero cantando para mim.

Mas ele estava longe, da forma que tinha que ser.

Eu já havia me humilhado demais enquanto estávamos juntos e o tempo que passei com Trowa serviu para eu aprender a me dar valor.

Não que eu quisesse que Heero corresse atrás de mim, mas muita coisa havia acontecido e eu não podia simplesmente esquecer e recomeçar minha história com ele.

Dormi mal, mas acordei me sentindo um pouco melhor.

Acho que estar perto de Trowa realmente me fazia bem.

– Café? – Sorri ao meu amigo, pegando o copo com o líquido fumegante. – Duo, eu queria agradecer por ter passado a noite aqui comigo, eu sei que...

– Chega. – Era adorável vê-lo meio ruborizado. – Já passamos dessa fase, vamos nos concentrar em Quatre, ok? – Ele assentiu, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Horas?

– Cedo, mas o médico cruzou comigo e me disse que traria notícias logo. – Senti meu estômago embrulhar. – Quatre vai ser transferido para o quarto e nós...poderemos vê-lo.

Essa seria a parte difícil.

Quatre deveria estar...nos odiando.

– Trowa, eu...

– Senhor Barton? Senhor Maxwell? – Quase derramei o café em meu colo quando escutei e voz do médico.

– Sim, somos nós. – Trowa apertou firmemente minha mão.

– O senhor Winner já se encontra no quarto, consciente e gostaria de falar com o senhor... – Olhou em sua prancheta, aumentando ainda mais o suspense. – Senhor Maxwell.

Minhas entranhas ameaçaram se revirar, mas respirei fundo, assentindo.

– Onde ele está? Como está?

– Quarto 205. Ele está bem. Me acompanhem, por favor.

Caminhamos juntos, o silêncio de Trowa me deixando apavorado.

– É aqui. – Meneei a cabeça e ele se foi.

Encarei meu amigo, vendo-o quase sem cor.

Trowa...

– Duo, eu o amo...com todas as minhas forças, não vou suportar se ele...

– Hey, fique calmo. – Estalei um beijo em sua bochecha. – Sente-se, me espere e, por favor, tente se acalmar.

Ele me abraçou com força, quase cortando meu ar, mas eu retribuí.

Na extremidade do corredor, surgiram Wufei e Heero.

Não me soltei do abraço, aproveitando para afagar as costas de meu amigo.

– O que aconteceu, Maxwell? – Me afastei de Trowa, encarando Wufei.

– Vou falar com ele, Fei... fique com Trowa. – Ele se afastou, levando o moreno junto.

Heero me encarou, seus olhos faiscando, mas eu apenas sorri de forma cansada.

– Depois, amor. – Foi só o que eu disse antes de entrar no quarto.

**1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x1x2**

"Amor"

Era um bom começo.

Me afastei da porta, me voltando para onde Trowa estava.

Eu queria _mesmo_ odiá-lo.

Mas simplesmente não conseguia.

No final das contas, ele não tinha culpa, eu não podia condena-lo. Eu havia abandonado Duo. E pensando nisso eu até acho que tive sorte.

Pelo menos eu sabia que Trowa amava Quatre louca e desesperadamente.

Eu podia comprovar isso pela forma que suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos viajavam do nada para lugar nenhum.

Sentia...pena dele. Definitivamente não deveria ser bom saber que a pessoa amada está atrás de uma porta, machucado e, provavelmente, o odiando.

Me aproximei, sentando-me ao seu lado.

– Yuy. – Wufei me advertiu, mas eu apenas neguei.

Trowa me encarou, olhos nos olhos e eu não podia esperar menos dele. Ele jamais teria medo de mim e isso era uma das coisas que eu admirava nele.

É um fato a se levar em consideração quando metade do planeta tem medo que você saia explodindo coisas por aí.

– Eu sinto muito por tudo isso. – Disse, verdadeiramente.

– Eu sei, vejo a forma que você olha para o Duo. – Tentei esconder minha surpresa. – Ele nunca deixou de te amar, eu lhe asseguro.

– Estava falando de Quatre. – Ele corou, sorrindo em seguida. – Eu não... – Respirei fundo. – Não queria que isso tudo acontecesse, nem com Duo, nem com Quatre...nem com você.

– Entendo, mas, Yuy, não fique assim, Duo é seu, sempre foi. O que tivemos foi...

– Um apoio. – Murmurei. – Eu entendo. – Seu rosto estampou sua surpresa e eu sorri contidamente.

Era difícil arrancar esse tipo de reação dele.

– Mas Duo quer...permanecer ao meu lado enquanto isso tudo não acaba. – Fechei as mãos em punho, querendo socar algo.

– Eu sei. – Praticamente rosnei, me levantando.

Droga! Aquele cara...havia tocado em _meu_ Duo, sentido sua pele, suas curvas...merda!

Eu precisava _realmente_ socar algo.

E a máquina de refrigerante em um dos corredores serviu perfeitamente.

Chutei e soquei a maldita máquina até que metade da segurança estava a minha volta, mas nenhum dos policiais teve coragem de me tocar.

Oh, sim!

_Ele é um piloto Gundam, pode querer explodir o maldito hospital!_

– Yuy, seu louco dos infernos! – Wufei praticamente me jogou contra a parede.

Respirei fundo, engolindo toda a raiva que ameaçou explodir em forma de uma bela surra naquele chinês petulante.

Mas ele também não tinha culpa, então tudo que fiz foi lançar um olhar mortal a todos que estavam em volta, até que sobrássemos somente Chang e eu no corredor.

– Droga, Yuy! Controle-se! Para de agir como um estúpido adolescente ciumento! – Aturei o pequeno puxão de orelha e me ergui, levemente contrariado e com muita vontade de explodir algo. – Você pode, por um maldito segundo, se colocar no lugar deles?

– Tudo bem, Wufei, já entendi. – Ajeitei a gola da camisa. – Só precisava extravasar.

– Vá explodir alguma maldita base abandonada, não uma máquina de refrigerante. – Sufoquei um sorriso, não querendo deixa-lo ver que tinha ganhado a discussão.

Com minha dignidade um pouco rebaixada pela bronca daquele chinês, voltei a me sentar perto de Trowa, esperando o momento que a porta se abrisse e Duo saltasse nos braços e Quatre nos de Trowa.

Seria perfeito.

Mas claro que não aconteceria.

Fiquei lá sentado, fazendo todos os exercícios mentais possíveis para controlar meu estresse.

Ou teria que socar mais algumas coisas.

Continua...

* * *

/Se escondendo/

Ok...ok...a conversa do Duo com o Quatre ficou pro próximo cap, mas não temam! Logo eu posterei o último cap!

Meus agradecimentos a **Litha-chan, MaiMai, Hina** (que bom que vc surgiu huh?), **Darksoul, ****BelaYoukai****, Sakuya**! Muito, muito obrigada mesmo! Cs não sabem como tava roendo as unhas com medo desse fic!

Ah...Vovó Evil e Celly, cs merecem agradecimentos especiais e super abraços por serem tão fofas! Ah...Ju, vc tb!Bjus!

Bjus a todos!

Quanto mais comentários, mais rápido vem o próximo cap, huh?


	3. CAP III

**CAP III**

Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, senti como se entrasse em uma batalha.

Bem complicada.

Jápilotara uma máquina não sei quantas vezes maior que eu, explodira milhares de bases, matara milhares de soldados e tinha medo de um loiro machucado deitado numa cama de hospital.

Patético.

-Duo? – Dei um pulo para trás, assustado. – O que foi?

-Na...nada. – Gaguejei, sentando a uma distância absurda dele.

-Não seja bobo, Duo, chegue mais perto. – A voz suave foi um alívio e me aproximei, puxando a cadeira e me sentando ao lado da cama.

Ele estava mortalmente pálido, os olhos azuis não pareciam tão brilhantes e os pontos na testa não ajudavam muito.

Mas estava vivo.

-Como...como se sente? – Perguntei, tocando seus dedos.

-Como se tivesse sido atropelado por um veículo a 120km/h. – Sufoquei um gemido. – Mas acho que estou bem, huh? – Tentei sorrir, mas falhei miseravelmente.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre mim, me fazendo sentir quase desnudo.

Merda! Eu tinha que começar a droga da conversa, mas...as palavras não saíam.

Havia tanto em jogo. Deus! Eu tinha tanto medo dele odiar Trowa! Meu coração se partiria com o sofrimento de meu amigo.

-Você está patético com essa cara de quem roubou doce de criança e se sente arrependido. – Arregalei os olhos. – Vamos, Duo, você pode fazer melhor que isso.

Minha mente insistiu em pintar o quadro patético de um Trowa vestido como um grande chocolate e eu roubando-o, deixando um Quatre esperneando pra trás.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando expulsar esse pensamento absurdo.

-Quatre...por que você estava lá? – Perguntei bem devagar, temendo que ele começasse a chorar.

-Eu e Trowa tivemos uma história um pouco...conturbada. – Segurei sua mão entre as minhas ele me sorriu. – Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele me amava, o pressionava, achando que me traía...eu era tão inseguro que isso me afastou dele. Mas por Deus! Como eu o amava, Duo! Tanto que doía e a hipótese de perdê-lo me tirava o sono e me fazia chorar como um louco. – Eu ri, vendo-o rir junto. – E então toda a pressão e insegurança ficaram insustentáveis e eu o mandei embora, achando que dessa forma doeria menos.

-E?

-Não adiantou, doía muito, Duo...todas as noites, todos os dias...foram meses simplesmente vegetando, até que há um semana eu consegui o endereço dele e...resolvi tentar ajeitar as coisas, rezando para que...ele ainda me amasse.

-Ele ama, Quat! – Afirmei, mas ele pareceu não ouvir.

-E quando cheguei ele estava tão...lindo! – Seus olhos brilharam. – Ele tomou minha mão e me levou até o quarto e eu...percebi a bagunça sobre a cama e recuei, mas ele disse que precisava me contar algo e então... – Engoli em seco.

-Eu surgi, de toalha. – Completei, apertando sua mão. – Quatre, nós...

-Eu, por Deus! Eu pensei que meu coração iria parar de bater! Você estava lá, sorridente e Trowa só com um lençol na cintura...eu me senti traído...por vocês dois. – Suspirei.

-Eu sinto muito, Quatre, nós dois só...

-Eu corri, Duo...como um maldito louco, quase rolando as escadas e tropeçando nos meus próprios pés. A dor que senti...nada nunca doeu tanto. – Me aproximei, acariciando seu rosto.

Eu pensei que ele fosse desabar em prantos e me socar até a morte, mas ele...apenas sorriu e tocou meus cabelos.

-Eu não queria me matar, Duo. – Sorriu docemente. – Eu só não conseguia pensar em nada, eu queria tanto me afundar em algum buraco e chorar até perder as forças. – Suspirou, seus olhos fitando a janela entreaberta. – O acidente, tudo isso... – Fez um gesto largo com as mãos, mostrando o corpo. – Eu não queria...quando eu esfriasse a cabeça, iria procurar vocês e conversar, mas agora...

-Me sinto tão culpado. – Murmurei, deitando a cabeça na cama, sentindo seus dedos em meus cabelos. – Meu envolvimento com Trowa foi apenas uma forma de nós suportarmos tudo que nos aconteceu. – Suspirei. – Mas isso tudo aconteceu e eu me sinto tão culpado...

-Não seja idiota. – Ergui o rosto, olhando-o, espantado. – É a minha parte me sentir culpado por tudo, lembra-se? – Piscou de forma marota. – Nem você, nem ele tiveram culpa.

Me sentei novamente, encarando-o abertamente.

Ele nunca parava de me surpreender.

Durante a guerra era uma pessoa calma e extremamente gentil, mas a bordo de seu Gundam era uma verdadeira máquina de matar e destruir, e isso sempre me surpreendia, batalha após batalha.

E deitado numa cama, operado, machucado, dolorido, conseguia simplesmente tirar todo o peso das minhas costas com apenas algumas palavras.

Quatre era simplesmente _incrível_.

-Você não nos odeia? – Perguntei, timidamente, vendo seus olhos arregalarem-se.

-Por Deus! Não! Claro que não! – Quase caí da cadeira com a veemência de suas palavras.

-Mas...

-Trowa que deve me odiar. – Abri a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dos meus lábios. – Primeiro inseguro, depois fraco como ontem...ele não deve me amar mais. – Sua voz soou tão dolorida que eu tive que abraçá-lo.

Deus! Como os dois podiam ficar separados daquela forma?

Os olhos de Quatre brilhavam da mesma forma que os de Trowa quando falavam um do outro!

-Ele te ama, Quat, e está lá fora, desesperado, morrendo de medo de que você o odeie por tudo.

Ele me afastou, seus olhos derramando incontáveis lágrimas.

-Nunca...eu jamais o odiaria, Duo, ele é minha razão de viver. – Torci o nariz pra frase clichê.

-Então não vamos deixá-lo definhando por mais tempo. – Sorri, beijando sua testa e caminhando até a porta.

-Duo, você o...

-Nunca, Quat, ele é meu amigo e sempre vai ser só isso. – Afirmei. – E acho que você sabe o quanto amo aquele cabeça dura do Heero, huh? – Ele me deu um de seus sorrisos brilhantes e eu saí.

Trowa quase me sufocou com a força de seu abraço, assim que deixei o quarto.

-Duo, por favor, me diga que... – Me afastei dele, meus lábios pousando sobre os seus brevemente.

-Nosso último beijo. – Sorri, travesso. – E, por Deus, nunca mais se separe dele, eu odeio hospitais. – Seus olhos se arregalaram e logo seus braços estavam novamente a minha volta.

-Obrigado por tudo, Duo, nunca vou esquecer o que fez por mim. – Se afastou. – Por nós.

-Vá vê-lo e lhe dê um grande beijo! – Pisquei e ele sorriu, entrando no quarto em seguida.

Me virei, encarando os olhos azuis cobalto que me fitavam intensamente.

Eu também teria minha cota de felicidade.

**1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x1x2**

Dei um suspiro tremendamente aliviado quando Trowa finalmente entrou naquele bendito quarto.

Caminho livre.

Duo era só meu e coitado do infeliz que tentasse atrapalhar aquele momento.

-Fei, você pode me dizer que barulho foi o que eu escutei agora à pouco? – Duo se aproximou, sua mão apoiada em meu ombro e um sorriso cansado no rosto. – Muita gente correndo, resmungando.

-O Yuy decidiu extravasar a raiva numa máquina de refrigerantes. – O chinês deu de ombros, pouco se importando com o rubor que atingiu minhas bochechas. – Vou dar uma volta, depois volto para ver como Winner está.

Assentimos os dois e logo me vi sozinho com Duo.

Torci as mãos, malditamente nervoso.

Merda! Eu me sentia um colegial estúpido.

-Hee, por que veio até o hospital? – O encarei, esperando qualquer pergunta, menos aquela. – Quer dizer, como soube de tudo?

Respirei fundo, levando-o para se sentar ao meu lado em um dos sofás.

-Wufei me contatou e contou que Quatre estava hospitalizado e eu...decidi vir. – Dei de ombros, segurando suas mãos nas minhas, ansioso para que o foco da conversa se tornar-se mais pessoal.

-Como Wufei te achou, Yuy? – Quase me encolhi com a menção de meu sobrenome. – Eu procurei você por todo o maldito sistema solar por semanas!

-Ele...sempre soube onde eu estava. – Disse de forma calma.

Claro que ele iria explodir como um cachorro louco, num daqueles ataques tão típicos dele e depois viria a calmaria e nós poderíamos conversar sossegados.

-Seu maldito desgraçado de uma figa. – Se recostou no sofá, braços cruzados e um adorável biquinho.

Deus! Como eu o amava!

-Está bravo comigo, amor? – Murmurei de forma doce.

Ele suspirou e logo seus braços estavam em volta dos meus ombros e seus lábios em meu ouvido.

-Como eu poderia ficar bravo com você me chamando assim, huh? – Respirei aliviado, beijando sua testa. – Você anda jogando sujo, Yuy! Isso não é justo. – Afundou seu rosto em meu pescoço, resmungando algo bem baixinho.

-Não posso correr o risco de te perder novamente, não é? – Disse de forma suave, alisando suas costas. – Alguém pode querer colocar as mãos nessas suas curvas que são só minhas. – Grunhi possessivamente.

Ele se afastou, os olhos brilhando de uma forma estranha.

Quase me afastei, temendo aquela expressão tão...aberta.

Seus dedos contornaram meu rosto, quase com adoração. Eu me senti derreter, contendo o impulso de abraçá-lo e lhe beijar com paixão.

-Deus, Yuy! Você é tão adoravelmente idiota. – Franzi as sobrancelhas, mas não pude retrucar, pois seus lábios logo estavam sobre os meus.

O beijo foi suave, quase um roçar de lábios apenas, mas eu me senti estremecer, mergulhando naquele calor tão surreal que Duo emanava.

Fiquei ali, com Duo em meus braços, sua cabeça em meu ombro e suas mãos nas minhas.

Tentei esvaziar a mente e não pensar em quantas vezes Trowa também o tivera assim.

Deus! Eu _precisava_ esquecer daquilo.

Nunca havia me considerado um cara ciumento. Pelo contrário, achei que nunca daria importância a alguém a ponto de me deixar completamente louco de ciúmes.

Mas Duo era..._Duo_.

-Merda, Yuy, se continuar pensando nisso vai enlouquecer! – Arregalei os olhos, sentindo-o suspirar contra meu pescoço. – Você está pensando tanto que posso escutar as engrenagens do seu cérebro. – O segurei pelos ombros, olhando em seus olhos. – Trowa está com Quatre, eu estou com você, será que pode processar essa informação simples?

-Desculpe. – Murmurei, envergonhado, roçando meus lábios nos dele. – É difícil para eu esquecer tudo tão de repente, foram informações demais, entende? – Ele assentiu, sorrindo.

-Eu te amo, seu bobo, não precisa ficar assim. – Fiquei estático, como uma perfeita imitação de uma estátua.

Ele _me_ amava.

Ele realmente amava um cabeça dura como eu.

-Deus, Duo! – O abracei com força. – Eu te amo tanto que queria te enfiar numa redoma e guardar só pra mim. – Ele riu abertamente, retornando meu abraço.

O som da sua risada serviu como bálsamo ou qualquer outra coisa que implicasse em um grande alívio pro meu espírito atormentado.

Ele ainda era o Duo de sempre.

O mesmo homem que amei...desde sempre, mesmo que não soubesse disso.

-Hee, você realmente socou uma máquina de refrigerantes? – Assenti, envergonhado.

-Você me faz perder o controle. – Confessei.

-Isso é ruim? – Seus olhos violetas brilharam de uma forma quase infantil e eu tive que sorrir, acariciando seus cabelos.

-Não, amor, é maravilhoso.

Não houve mais palavras, Duo permaneceu em meus braços, suspirando de contentamento.

E eu apenas...fiquei lá, sentindo-o tão perto quanto sempre desejei.

-Heero? – Ergui os olhos, assustado. – Quatre gostaria de ver vocês. – Encarei, Trowa, que sorria suavemente.

Ele estava feliz e isso era bom pra mim.

-Trowa, eu... – Comecei, sentindo que Duo adormecera.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Yuy! Esqueça essa história! – Ele riu, passando a mão por aquela franja estranha. – Ou vai estragar essa chance que Duo está te dando.

Dois puxões de orelhas no mesmo dia.

Bela marca.

Suspirei, assentindo.

-Amor. – Chamei suavemente, vendo-o piscar seus maravilhosos olhos devagar. – Quatre quer nos ver, tudo bem?

-Claro, Hee! – Se levantou, animado, logo começando a conversar com Trowa.

Merda de ciúmes dos infernos!

**1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x1x2**

Um Heero que me amava era maravilhoso.

Um Heero que me amava e sentia ciúmes era um verdadeiro prêmio.

-Trowa cuidou bem de você, Quat? – Perguntei, sorrindo e me aproximando da cama.

-Oh sim, Duo, ele foi muito bom comigo. – Sorrimos, cúmplices e de relance vi Heero erguer uma sobrancelha.

Trowa lançou um olhar tão doce para Quatre que eu mesmo me senti derreter.

Caminhei até Heero, parando ao seu lado, vendo Trowa sorrir de uma forma que eu jamais havia visto.

Ele estava _realmente_ feliz.

-Você se sente bem, Quatre? – Olhei para Heero, sorrindo.

Ele ficava lindo tentando esconder a preocupação que eu sabia que ele estava sentindo por ver nosso amigo árabe naquela cama.

-Sim, Heero, na verdade muito melhor por ver que vocês estão bem. – As bochechas de Heero ficaram levemente rosadas, mas ele sorriu, tomando minha mão na dele.

Eu sabia bem que aquele era um claro sinal de: _Duo é meu._

Mas claro que também podia interpretar como apenas um gesto de carinho.

Trowa sentou-se ao lado de Quatre, beijando docemente sua bochecha.

De alguma forma aquilo me parecia estranho, apesar de ser o certo.

-Duo, tudo bem? – Balancei a cabeça, me livrando daqueles pensamentos.

-Tudo, eu só estava pensando...

-Em como o mundo pode dar uma volta tão grande em tão pouco tempo. – Trowa me sorriu e eu assenti. – Mas tudo está em seu lugar. – Concordei, realmente feliz.

Heero apertou firmemente minha mão e só de olhá-lo eu pude perceber que queria sair dali.

Devia ser difícil realmente, ele não tinha o nível de compreensão de Quatre.

-Por que vocês dois não vão descansar? – Eu tinha que perguntar como aquele árabe conseguia perceber as coisas tão perfeitamente. – Trowa ficará como meu acompanhante e amanhã vocês vêm me visitar, que tal?

-Deus, Quatre, como consegue? – Ele riu, suavemente, e fez um gesto de dispensa com as mãos.

-Cuide bem dele, Heero. – O japonês assentiu, com as bochechas absurdamente coradas. – Veja, Tro, ele não é uma graça, ruborizado assim?

Nós três rimos, mas Heero não achou tanta graça assim, saiu puxando minha mão, arrancando ainda mais risadas.

-Tome conta dele, Quat! – Disse já na porta do quarto, recebendo dois sorrisos brilhantes.

A porta abriu-se sozinha e um chinês, parecendo mais irritado que o de costume, entrou.

-Não o deixe quebrar mais máquinas, Maxwell, eu tive que conversar com toda a segurança agora! Eles acharam que Yuy ia explodir o prédio! – A gargalhada coletiva deixou Heero mais irritado e em um segundo eu estava sendo arrastado pelo hospital.

Só pude sorrir, sentindo os dedos firmes em volta do meu pulso, enquanto podia ver um sorriso tentar escapar da prisão de seus lábios.

Adorável.

-Calma, amor. – Disse o obrigando a parar, já do lado de fora do hospital.

Ele me olhou, seus olhos transmitiam tantos sentimentos que eu tive que me jogar em seus braços, beijando-o ternamente.

Era realmente perfeito estar com ele.

-Duo, eu... – Pousei um dedo sobre seus lábios.

-Tudo bem, amor, sem desculpas, nem nada disso tudo que aconteceu, ok? – Ele assentiu, afundando os dedos em minha cintura. – É um recomeço e eu não quero, em hipótese alguma, estragar isso. – Sorri, acariciando seu rosto. – Eu só preciso saber de uma coisa. – Respirei fundo. – Você realmente me ama? Está disposto a começar tudo de novo e tentar acertar? – Ele assentiu de forma veemente. – Você precisa entender que eu te amo demais, mas não posso suportar segredos ou medos de você se expor pra mim, ok? Eu sempre estive aberto pra você e agora exijo isso de volta. Está disposto a isso?

-Duo... – Ele suspirou, suas mãos segurando firmemente as minhas. – Eu te amo e não vou errar de novo, eu pertenço a você de verdade. Por Deus! Nem sei se consigo ficar um segundo sem te olhar! – Eu ri, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

Tanta espera, tanta dor e finalmente...finalmente todo aquele maldito inferno tinha acabado e eu tinha o homem que mais amava no mundo bem a minha frente, me jurando amor.

Oh...eu poderia chutar o traseiro dele por ter demorado tanto a perceber que nós dois tínhamos que ficar juntos, mesmo que o maldito inferno congelasse.

Mas abraçá-lo seria bem melhor.

Ele me beijou apaixonadamente, ignorando o fato de que estávamos em frente a um hospital, com dezenas de pessoas assoviando ao redor.

-Vamos sair daqui. – Ele suspirou entre meus lábios.

-Pra onde? – Minha respiração saía em ofegos desesperados e eu me lembrei do porquê era louco por ele de todas as formas.

-Algum lugar onde eu possa me lembrar de todas as suas curvas e decorá-las com a ponta dos dedos e com meus lábios, que tal?

Mordi os lábios, tentando conter o gemido que cortou minha garganta.

-Sim, Hee, agora.

Finalmente os olhos que me fitariam depois de fazer amor seriam da cor certa.

Azuis.

Como sempre deveriam ter sido.

**1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x1x2**

Meus dedos deslizaram por suas curvas, seus cabelos, sua pele...ele era tão perfeito que chegava a assustar.

Duo dormia calmamente sobre os lençóis da minha cama. Da nossa cama.

Nosso antigo apartamento.

Tantas lembranças, tanta...dor.

Balancei a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos. Duo estava comigo e era só o que importava, pro inferno tudo que havia acontecido.

E eu podia apostar que ninguém jamais o tocara como eu.

Beijei seus lábios, entrelaçando meus dedos nas mexas castanhas, sentindo sua maciez.

-Ainda acordado, amor? – Seu tom de voz era rouco, deixando claro que ainda estava cansado.

-Estava vendo o quanto você é perfeito. – Ele sorriu, seu rosto roçando contra meu peito. – E percebendo que consigo te amar mais a cada segundo.

-Você está ficando piegas, Hee. – Eu ri, abraçando-o fortemente.

-Eu sei, amor...por Deus, como eu sei.

Ele se aconchegou no meu corpo, suas curvas nuas encaixando-se perfeitamente nos minhas.

O desejo assumiu o lugar daquela ternura e não pude resistir, murmurando o quanto o queria de novo.

A resposta afirmativa me fez viajar, novamente, naquele mundo pra onde só Duo conseguia me levar.

Possui-lo, amá-lo, beijar seu corpo era...divino.

Eu conseguia saber, através dos seus gemidos e de seus beijos, o quão perto do ápice ele estava, conseguindo conduzi-lo de modo a enlouquecê-lo.

Só que nunca sabia quem chegava mais perto da loucura.

Abracei sua cintura, meus lábios buscando os seus de forma quase desesperada.

Eu amava vê-lo entregue daquela forma.

Seus cabelos cascateavam ao nosso redor, roçando em sua pele, em meus ombros, minhas mãos.

Eu não entendia como conseguira ficar tanto tempo longe dele. Longe daquela explosão e da calmaria que só Duo me proporcionava.

Caímos na cama, dedos entrelaçados e respirações ofegantes.

Como eu havia sentido saudades daquele peso delicioso sobre meu corpo.

-Eu te amo, Duo. – Sussurrei contra seus lábios, invertendo as posições, ajeitando-me entre suas pernas. – Tanto que...

-Azuis... – Ele murmurou, tão baixo que quase não ouvi. – Por Deus! São azuis...é você! – Seus dedos apertaram meus braços, viajando por meus ombros, meu pescoço até que encontraram meu rosto.

-Duo?

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – Seus olhos transformaram-se em duas poças violetas brilhantes. – Muita, amor...muita.

Ele parecia...desesperadamente feliz.

O beijei com força, voltando a entrelaçar nossos dedos.

-Não me abandone mais, amor...eu não sei se suportaria. – Seu tom era cansado, como se tivesse lutando para pronunciar aquelas palavras.

-Eu não vou te abandonar. – Afirmei. – Eu preciso de você.

Ficamos agarrados, como dois desesperados. Meus dedos estavam fincados em seus ombros e os dele em meus braços.

-Teremos marcas. – Ele sussurrou, mais docemente, beijando meu pescoço.

-Eu não me importo. – Disse, deitando-me ao seu lado, puxando-o para mim. – Te amo, te amo...

-Muito piegas, realmente. – Eu ri, beijando a ponta de seu nariz.

-Eu gosto disso. – Afirmei. – Gosto de estar com você, de te abraçar, te beijar...de ter essa sensação de que posso te proteger de tudo.

-Você pode. – Ele deu um de seus sorrisos brilhantes, deitando a cabeça em meu peito. – Eu deixo.

-Em troca de que?

-De uma música. – Disse, bocejando. – _Daquela_ música.

-Tudo por _você_, pra _você_. – Sussurrei.

-Pra sempre?

-Pra todo o sempre.

Seus braços me apertaram possessivamente e eu sorri, entoando a canção que o embalou docemente e me fez ter a certeza que, de qualquer forma, eu estaria com ele.

Sempre.

_Nemure nakute mado no tsuki o miageta..._

_Omoeba ano hi kara_

_Sora e tsuzuku kaidan o hitotsu zutsu aruite kitanda ne_

_Nani mo nai sa donna ni mi watashite mo_

_Tashika na mono nante_

_Dakedo ureshii toki ya kanashii toki ni_

_Anata ga soba ni iru_

_Chizu sae nai kurai umi ni ukandeiru fune o_

_Ashita eto terashi tsuzuketeru ano hoshi no you ni_

_Mune ni itsu no hi ni mo kagayaku_

_Anata ga iru kara_

_Namida kare hatete mo taisetsu na_

_Anata ga iru kara_

_Arashi no yoru ga machi ukete mo_

_Taiyou ga kuzurete mo ii sa_

_Modo kashisa ni jama o sarete umaku ienai kedo_

_Tatoe owari ga nai to shite mo aruite yukeru yo_

_Mune ni itsu no hi ni mo kagayaku_

_Anata ga iru kara_

_Namida kare hatete mo taisetsu na_

_Anata ga iru kara_

_To your heart_

_To your heart_

_To your heart i need your love and care_

_Owari_

* * *

Chegando ao fim de mais um fic / triste /

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam e comentaram, espero que tenham gostado desse último cap!

Até a próxima!


End file.
